Out of the blue
by Di-Bee
Summary: Idioms meaning unexpectedly, or does it? Sam/Jack, with Daniel and Teal'c thrown in for good measure. Humor, a bit of romance and Jell-o to compensate the silliness of the idea.


Title : Out of the blue.

Author : DiBee

Summary : Idioms meaning unexpectedly, or does it? Sam/Jack, with Daniel and Teal'c thrown in for good measure. Humor, a bit of romance and Jell-o to compensate the silliness of the idea.

Disclaimer : Sadly, I do not own Stargate nor anything related to that (apart for a few dvds...) and that was written just for fun (with hope the potential readers can have as much as I had writing it) I promise to get the characters back unharmed... Unless they were armed before, then I'll have to disarm them before putting them in the fic^^

Spoilers: None, Sam's a Major, O'Neill a Colonel, Daniel is alive (for now), Teal'c is... himself, yet I consider Sam and Jack to be in a relationship (sadly, it doesn't appear to become a spoiler anytime soon. -_-')

Rating : K+

A/N : That idea came to me... totally out of the blue lol. I've always liked that expression, though. Oh, and English still hasn't become my first language since the last fanfiction I posted in said language =) All mistakes are mine, but you're free to grab them and squeeze them out of the text if you wish ^^

"Sam, are you all right?" Daniel asked his friend as he stepped in her lab. Her head shot up, and he glanced at her startled face, wondering what exactly he had done to scare her. They had taken that habit not to knock on the other's door a while ago, yet she was looking at him as if he was some kind of ghost. Last time he had checked, he was still alive. Yet, with him, it was sometimes hard to tell.

"Yeah, yeah, 'm ok." She barely took the time to erase the semi-frightened expression from her face before focusing on the strange looking artifact in front of her.

"You're a bad liar, Sam." Daniel laughed, his laugh quickly catching in his throat as he noticed the uneasiness and fear in her glance when her head shot back up again. Whatever was going on, wasn't good.

"What are you basing that on?" she asked, suspicious.

"You act like a four year old fearing to get caught doing whatever he wasn't allowed to do." Daniel stated.

"Humor me..." Sam's tone was bitter as she avoided his glance. Daniel noticed the resignation in her sudden shift in position.

"Hi guys, what's up?' the ever-so-joyous voice of Jack seemed to bring Carter back to life as she lifted her head to meet his glance, a smile creeping on her lips. Oh, that was becoming interesting, Daniel thought. Or maybe he said it out loud, judging by the look he received. Oops.

"Something to share, you guys?" he asked, grinning, immediately being shot two deadly glare that would have done it hadn't he experienced several deaths already.

"Daniel?" There was an underlying order in the way Jack said his name.

"Yes" he answered, the grin not completely wiped off his face. Yet.

"Shut."Sam begun.

"The." He followed.

"Hell." She smiled an evil smile at Daniel who

"Up." Jack ended, quite proud of their whole completing-each-other's-sentence moment.

"Technically, the correct use of terms would be shut the hell down, O'Neill." Teal'c stated as he passed the threshold of the room. Sam cracked another smile while Jack rolled his eyes, before setting them on Sam again. What he had been about to do when barging in her lab was one hardship. At that very moment, he would really have rather a bunch of very armed and very angry Jaffa. At least, he wouldn't have to get them to sleep, the following night. Death, maybe, sleep was a no-no.

"Carter, I went to check at the commissary..." he begun, now oblivious to the presence of the other two. She nodded in acknowledgment, waiting for him to continue.

"And they really are out of the blue, I'm sorry, Sam." He glanced down at his shoes, looking sheepish, hoping it would distract her from what could get in her mind. His head shot up a while too soon as he noticed tears prickling her eyes. That, was not good.

"Jack, what do you mean, out of the blue? Did something happen?" Daniel worried, breaking the mood.

"I believe Colonel O'Neill is referring to the current lack of blue Jell-o within the stock of food in the commissary, Daniel." Teal'c stated, saving Jack the need to answer.

"Oh, 'that' blue..." Daniel answered to himself. "I... I guess we'll let you two mourn your loss then, see you later, guys." He said in a hurry, grabbing Teal'c by his elbow, and tugging at him a few times before the Jaffa got the message and followed him in the hall.

"I believe Major Carter to have the blues, maybe should we have, as friends, staid at her sides." Tea'c asked, adressing Daniel as soon as they were out of the room, yet not quite out of earshot yet.

"Teal'c, believe me, you don't want to stay in there. And since when are you a pro in mastering Tau'ri idioms, uh?"

*Fin*


End file.
